


we should just kiss like real people do

by pvnkflamingo



Series: like real people do [1]
Category: Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Burritinhos, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Softcore smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips"Às vezes começos fluem naturalmente, sem muita reflexão sobre significados e futuros; Vadão prefere que esteja tudo às claras.





	we should just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Hola, amigos! 
> 
> Essa é a primeira de uma série de ficlets sobre o relacionamento a distância de Martin e Vadão. Não sei quantos capítulos terá, nem quando acaba (mas sabemos onde acaba: com eles juntinhos at last). 
> 
> As falas do Martin estarão em português, com a eventual aparição de termos em espanhol, para facilitar a leitura (e a escrita, já que meu espanhol ainda é básico).
> 
> Dedicado ao meu príncipe marrentinho @julinhodavan, que é uma luzinha pra espantar qualquer escuridão e me deixa feliz demais com qualquer "a".
> 
> Enjoy 💙
> 
> [Título: trecho da música Like Real People Do, de Hozier]

O silêncio daquela madrugada amena e tranquila era perturbado por respirações rápidas, o sangue correndo quase ensurdecedoramente nas veias. Vadão podia jurar que o prédio todo os escutava, e sentia-se igualmente satisfeito e inquieto com essa impressão. Suas unhas curtas tentavam deixar marcas em costas decoradas por pequenas e discretas sardas, como uma forma de vingança pelas sensações que o outro lhe provocava, deixando-o sem fôlego.

“Está pensando demais de novo”, disse Martin, mordendo sua orelha e enterrando as pontas dos dedos em sua cintura, fazendo o brasileiro prender o fôlego por alguns segundos enquanto mordia os lábios. 

“Me faz parar de pensar então”, desafiou Vadão, incapaz de não provocar o argentino em todas as oportunidades possíveis.

O loiro sorriu diabolicamente, antes de dar um tapa sonoro na coxa de Vadão, que quase se esqueceu de protestar por aquele descaramento. Seu quarto já tinha sido palco de muitas cenas de sexo, mas aquela sem dúvida entraria pra lista das mais memoráveis. As janelas estavam abertas; a brisa fria da madrugada não aliviava o calor que tomava conta do ambiente, de seu corpo; os olhos claros de Martin, capturando o pouco de luz que vinha do abajur ao lado da cama o hipnotizavam e o mantinham ali, naquele momento. Sentia-se inteiro, vivo, presente. Quando os lábios do argentino percorreram seu torso até sua virilha, o mundo fora daquele quarto poderia nem existir mais - e o moreno sorria com abandono, gemendo alto, com seus dedos segurando firme os fios loiros. Antes que pudesse chegar ao clímax, sentou-se na cama e puxou a cabeça de Martin para si, para um beijo sedento. Queria sentir em seus lábios quando o outro perdesse o fôlego. Queria que durasse, se não para sempre, o suficiente para matar a saudade que negava todo dia sentir daquele que havia virado sua vida do avesso. 

 

[...]

 

“Como vai funcionar isso?” perguntou Vadão, olhando para o teto. Seu corpo - exausto, satisfeito, confortavelmente abraçado pelo corpo de Martin – implorava pelo sono, mas aquela frase, aquela preocupação com o que aconteceria depois, não o deixava em paz. 

“Isso o quê?”, perguntou o loiro, preguiçosamente, sua voz vibrando na nuca do moreno através do contato com lábios argentinos.

“Isso... que a gente tá tendo”. Algo em seu tom deve ter convencido Martin de que era algo que realmente o preocupava, e o argentino se apoiou sobre o cotovelo para olhar para o rosto de Vadão, buscando algum sinal. 

“Vai funcionar como a gente quiser que funcione, _cariño_.”

“E o que isso significa?” o brasileiro já se sentia levemente frustrado consigo mesmo por ter trazido aquele assunto a tona.

“Significa”, começou o loiro, virando o rosto do outro delicadamente para encará-lo “que eu gosto de estar com você e quero que isso continue acontecendo. Mesmo que a gente não se veja muito. Eu não faço nem questão de exclusividade, você pode ficar tranquilo sobre isso.”

“Amor livre agora, _hippie_? Clichêzão.” 

“É você quem está falando em amor.” O sorriso de Martin sempre tinha algo de sugestivo, como se cada frase que dizia tinha um propósito oculto, de fazer Vadão se contradizer e admitir coisas que se recusava a dizer. Isso irritava o brasileiro... mas também facilitava muito a comunicação. O loiro parecia entender com muita facilidade os pensamentos por trás do sarcasmo e das palavras afiadas que lhe eram lançadas. 

“Eu sei que você me entendeu. Eu acho... que vai ser difícil. A distância é muito grande, passagens de avião são caras, vocês não vão se apresentar por aqui pra sempre. E eu não vou fazer o Jorge passar perrengue de novo pra te ver” Sentia que estava arruinando o momento, que era pra ser apenas carícias lentas e adormecer juntos. Mas era necessário. Não podia se permitir continuar com aquilo sem nenhuma segurança – não do jeito que estavam levando tudo desde aquela primeira noite, compartilhando segredos e partes de si mesmos. Uma coisa era viver intensamente, cair na estrada de repente em busca de vingança, atirar-se na frente de uma van,  _ carpe diem _ ,  _ you only live once; _ permitir-se criar uma ligação com alguém que estava ali de passagem era no mínimo problemático, e o sentimentalismo da situação estava alcançando níveis alarmantes. 

“Ei”, chamou Martin, ficando sério “Eu gosto de você. De conversar com você, de te ouvir falar  _ tonterias _ . Desse seu sorriso torto. Não precisa se preocupar tanto. Se realmente quiser tentar, arruma-se um jeito, dividimos os custos das viagens. Eu só não quero que você desapareça da minha vida.”

“Eu sinto que está tudo indo rápido demais”, confessou Vadão.

“Então a gente vai devagar” o loiro piscou para ele. 

“Tudo é fácil pra você”, acusou o brasileiro, ameaçando sorrir.

“E pra você é tudo complicado,  _ burrito _ ”, devolveu Martin, dando um beijo rápido. “Vamos tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, estou morrendo de fome.” 

“Já está se sentindo em casa, não é?”

O loiro apenas sorriu.

Naquele momento, Vadão teve a certeza de que aceitaria qualquer tipo de arranjo proposto pelo outro, e xingou baixinho, para si mesmo, tentando entender como havia se enfiado naquela situação. Mas sorria - afinal, estava contente, ainda tinham alguns dias juntos pela frente e a geladeira estava cheio da sua cerveja favorita (não-argentina). 

“Alguém tem que impedir que você tome um banho escaldante e tenha alguma queimadura de terceiro grau”, suspirou, se dirigindo ao banheiro, onde o barulho do chuveiro era interrompido por uma risada alta, desavergonhada, contagiante. 


End file.
